


Say Something

by Elvis_I_can_dig_elvis



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:26:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvis_I_can_dig_elvis/pseuds/Elvis_I_can_dig_elvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Cas is gone, what would Dean say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

Cas lay crumpled and dishevelled in Dean's arms as his life ebbed away. Tears streamed down Dean's face as he desperately tried to stem the blood flowing from the gunshot wound in Cas's stomach. It was all his fault. He never should have left Cas alone. Now, Dean was going to lose the only family he had left except Sammy. He was going to lose his soulmate...

"Cas... Cas stay with me. Please!" begged Dean as he rocked back and forth clutching Cas's broken body in his arms. "Please Cas, say something! Anything..."

Cas's brilliant blue eyes flickered with a last defiant look of life, but then rolled back in their sockets as his head lolled and his body sagged. Cas was gone. He was gone and he was never coming back.

Covered in blood and tears, Dean bent over Cas's lifeless body, kissed his forehead and gently closed his eyes. Dean stayed like that for hours, refusing to move for anything, with unspoken words caught on the tip of his tongue.

When Sam finally managed to drag him away, through tears Dean spoke his final words to Cas.

"I love you..."


End file.
